


Warm Hawaiian Sun

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Lee take a break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Hawaiian Sun

Lee and Harry lay on the cushioned lounge chairs, relaxing in the warm winter sun in the backyard of the house they rented. Drinks rested near their elbows as they lay with their eyes closed enjoying the sunshine and the relative peace and quiet. Their last mission had left both of them feeling a little worse for wear so when the opportunity to take some leave due to Seaview needing some repairs both men took advantage of the time and the available house and headed to Hawaii.

Harry had always preferred the Windward side of Oahu because of the never-ending tradewinds that kept them cool. Even though it rained more on that side of the island, they could always find things to do to keep them occupied be it curling up together and napping or reading on the lanai or in the living room enjoying the ability to be able to express their love without having to worry about discovery; although if truth be told, Harry suspected a good portion of the crew that knew them well had a good idea about their relationship.

Right now, however, they were content to sit on their lounge chairs and listen to the waves crashing on shore punctuated by the squeal of children playing in the surf. Later, when Harry's skin started to get a little too pink they would go sit in the seclusion of the lanai.


End file.
